The Heiress of Gryffindor (Book One)
by ArielAsylum
Summary: Annalise Snape is like any other 11 year old going to Hogwarts for the first time, scared but excited. To make matters interesting, her father is the potions master at the notorious school of witchcraft and wizardry. Book One of my Heiress of Gryffindor Series. Formally, They Will Never Know
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Year One

Chapter One

"Annalise, wake up! You don't want to miss the train," Alice, my caregiver, said.

I woke up, jumping out of bed in excitement. The day had finally come, the start of my first year at Hogwarts. My father, Severus Snape, was a potions master there. Every year, he would go away to teach there and leave me with Alice. He didn't seem like the type to let someone else in the house, but he had to leave me with someone since I had no mother. He never told me who my mother was and always left me in the dark about the subject, but Alice knew. I would ask her to tell me stories about my mother, but she would say 'I'll tell you when you're older,' or she would just simply tell me that I looked like her. I hoped that by going to Hogwarts, I could find out more about her and not be so confused about part of my life.

At times, I felt like my father and I were very distant from each other, but I knew that he loved me and I loved him, but for some reason there was a slight dislike for him. He never told me know my mother was and never let me leave the house for reasons that were unknown to me, I had him to thank for my shy exterior and antisocial behavior. Sometimes I wondered where I would be if I didn't have Alice looking after me. I longed to see places beyond our house and magic other than the magic that I had seen my father and Alice do.

"Is everything your trunk?" she asked as we got to the platform.

I nodded.

"I'm going to miss you, Alice," I said, giving her a hug.

"I'll miss you, Anna, but you'll see me at Christmas. I'm sure that you'll have a great year," she said, returning the hug.

In a few minutes, Alice left, but she forgot one thing...to tell me how to get to platform 9 ¾. I couldn't ask anyone around me because I knew that they were all muggles. I stood near platform nine trying to figure everything out, just then I heard yelling. I looked around and saw a redheaded woman leading her redheaded family towards the place that I was standing. I also noticed a boy with round glasses experiencing the same exact problem as I was having. I pushed my trolley so that I wouldn't be the only one that was clueless. Three of the woman's redheaded sons had run in between platforms nine and ten, leaving me slightly confused. Mainly, because I had only seen Alice and my father do magic.

"Excuse me, but do you know how to get-" he started to say, but had difficulty finishing.

"Oh, how to get onto the platform? It must be your first year, it's Ron's first year, too. Just simply get a running start and run straight in between nine and ten," she said.

The boy and I looked at each other. A complete stranger was telling us to run into a brick wall to get to the train...sounds legit. He ran in front of me and into the wall. I took a deep breath and ran after him.

"Wow," I whispered to myself.

There in front of us was the Hogwarts Express. Anxiety filled me as I followed the boy to make it look like I had friends.

"May we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy asked the redheaded boy from earlier.

He nodded.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Wow! Do you really have the-" Ron started to say.

"The what-"

"The scar," Ron whispered.

Harry lifted up his hair and showed him a scar that had the shape of a lighting bolt. Ron whispered something afterward and then their attention shifted to me.

"I'm sorry, we didn't get your name," Harry said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Annalise Snape."

Ron's jaw almost hit the floor.

"SNAPE HAS A DAUGHTER?!"

"I guess he does, since she's sitting in front of you," Harry responded.

"I figure that you'll be in Slytherin. That's odd, you don't seem to be the type," Ron said.

I was confused. I didn't expect them to know, but that made me wonder if my father had told anyone about me at all. We chatted for a little bit, eating a bunch of candy that Harry had paid for. Ron decided to do a spell on his rat, Scabbers.

"Excuse, but have you seen a toad around here? A boy named Neville has lost it," a girl with bushy brown hair said.

We shook our heads.

"Are you doing magic, can I watch?" the girl asked.

Ron shrugged in response.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat, rat yellow."

The spell didn't work. Ron looked dumbfounded, as if he had done the spell before.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked with a snooty attitude. "I've done a few for practice," she said, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Harry's face. "Oculus Reparo."

Instantaneously, Harry's glasses were fixed. My jaw dropped in amazement.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. You must be Harry Potter. And you are?" she asked looking at me and Ron.

We introduced ourselves.

"Pleasure to meet you. You should get changed into your robes, I'd expect that we'd be arriving soon." she said then telling Ron that he had dirt on his nose.

 _'A little bit of a snob_.'I thought.

However, I was happy that I made friends, but I was little bit worried about being sorted into a house. There was Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I figured that I would be in Slytherin because of my father. Alice had also been in Slytherin, but I wasn't sure about my mother. I figured that she was in Slytherin and that's how she met my father. Ron had expressed that most families weren't too fond of Slytherins because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The problem was I didn't know who "He" was. I had overheard Alice talking about him once and when I asked she said that I would find out when I was older. My father never told me either because he concluded that I was too young to handle the information. I made up my mind that whoever he was, he wasn't good. My mind ran back to the idea of Alice and my parents. They weren't evil people so being in Slytherin wasn't a problem for me, but if I was in any other house I was sure that my father would be upset. I wanted to make him happy, but confusion ran through my mind. _Did I truly want to be a Slytherin?_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter Two

The boat ride to the castle was extremely intimidating for me as an 11 year-old girl. Especially because I was still a little nervous about what house I would be in. Ron said that lots of Slytherins were evil, but I certainly didn't think of my father and Alice as evil people, and as for my mother..I concluded that she couldn't be evil because if she was my father never would have given her the time of day. I figured that I would have been in Slytherin anyway because both of my parents were.

When we entered the castle, we were all in awe. It was one of the most beautiful structures that any of us had ever seen. As for me, it was one of the only structures that I had ever seen. We were greeted by a woman that appeared to be in her late forties. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She came across as a nice, but no nonsense woman, which I liked because she reminded me of Alice. Just then the boy that had been looking for his toad earlier, Neville, found him. The toad jumped right in the front during McGonagall's introduction speech. Neville seemed a bit frazzled and awkwardly stepped back, he was a bit awkward, but I thought it was adorable. I stood next to Harry and Ron as McGonagall lead us through the halls to the sorting hat.

A boy with greasy, slicked back, blonde hair introduced himself to us as Draco Malfoy. I was taken back by the cruel words that he expressed to Ron. I stayed quiet, unsure of how to not seem anti-social. He tried to convince Harry that if they became friends, he would help him stay away from the wrong sort of crowd, referring to Ron. He held out his hand for Harry to take, but Harry refused to take it.

"I think I can decide the wrong sort for myself, thank you."

Malfoy remained with a shocked look on his face that soon turned into a scowl. I turned my head away, hoping that he wouldn't pick on me next.

"Are you okay?" asked a girl, who seemed to have noticed my discomfort.

I nodded.

"Fine, just a bit nervous."

"I'm Chloe Mariano," she said, holding out her hand.

"Annalise Snape."

She gasped as I shook her hand.

"It's so good to meet you. Our fathers used to work together."

To be honest, I didn't know that my father worked anywhere other than Hogwarts, but I shrugged it off as something that happened before I was born.

"Nice to meet you too," I said.

"So I guess that we'll be in Slytherin together."

I smiled at the thought, surely my father would be proud. McGonagall called all of the names of my new friends. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in Gryffindor and Chloe was in Slytherin. My nerves were getting the best of me.

"Annalise Snape..." McGonagall trailed off, revealing a shocked tone.

The once quiet room erupted into gasps and whispers. I even heard one person question the fact that I was Severus Snape's daughter. McGonagall took another look at the paper then at me then at my father and then at the paper again. This made me think that my father didn't tell anyone about me, not even the teachers knew! I gave him a confused, yet nervous look as I sat in the chair.

"Oh, you're the daughter of Severus Snape? The infamous Slytherin? Surely, you're looking forward to going into Slytherin as your father and mother have done before you? You would be great in Slytherin, but Gryffindor would suit you as well. Shy on the surface, but there lies something deeper."

My eyes shifted to look at my father's face, but I couldn't see anything past the brim of the hat.

"Slytherin, please," I whispered towards the hat.

"Slytherin? Are you sure? Of course, you're sure. You want to be great, you want to prove that you're more than you've been given, more than you are. Slytherin could help you with that."

I nodded my head, hoping the hat would agree.

"But the deep, burning courage that lies within you leads me to believe that I know where you really should be...Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted.

The room went silent. Everyone looked up at me when I stood up, but suddenly the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers of excitement while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stared in shock, the Slytherins were were clearly upset and a bit confused that a girl that was supposed to be in their house was put a rival house. At that moment, the only opinion that mattered was my father's. I looked over to his direction. He was no longer calm, but full of rage. He was silent, but when his eyes met mine, he turned away with disgust. I saw Chloe looking over at me, she noticed the sad look on my face and she mouthed, "It's okay." I blinked away tears and tried not to cry as I took my seat next to Hermione, but she even gave me an odd look. Ron and Harry gave me looks of sympathy. The entire situation just gave me a feeling that screamed Welcome to Hogwarts, you're a failure.


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Potions

Chapter Three

My first night at Hogwarts was not something that I chose to remember, however it's forever burned into my memory.

" _Maybe she's a spy for You-Know-Who?"_

" _Magnificent, isn't it! We've converted one of their own!"_

" _Snape's daughter? Is that even possible?"_

The whispers that filled the Great Hall met no barrier on the way to my ears. If I was worried about making friends before, I was then terrified. In the back of my mind, all I could think about was my father. His disappointment was apparent on his face and I didn't know how I could fix it. I began to hope that maybe there was a loophole out of my house and into another one.

"You're coming with me," a loud voice said to me.

My arm was soon grabbed by someone much stronger than me. I looked up to see a Slytherin prefect scowling down at me, I gulped. This was just another fuel to the fire that made people talk.

"Where are we going?" I managed to asked.

I was pulled up from the table and dragged out of the Great hall and up the stairs.

"Your father has asked to see you," he scowled.

' _Sure, he's asked to see me, but did he ask you to handle me this way,'_ I thought to myself.

We soon reached my father's office and nerves soon filled my body. I had never seen anything closely related to my father's work and I had to admit, I was curious as well. As soon as the prefect opened the door, my mouth dropped in awe. The room was dark, yet warm from the blazing fire that was crackling in the corner. Magical ingredients for potions lined the walls on organize shelves. There was even a small, boiling cauldron on the table in the middle of the room. The office was everything. I expected and more. It fit my father both uniquely and indefinitely.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when I finally noticed my father. He simply gave me a once over before turning around, so I decided to break the silence between us.

"You didn't tell anyone about me?"

"I'll ask the questions here. How could you possibly be in Gryffindor?"

I was taken aback by his question and I stared at him with large, angry eyes.

"Do you think that this is my fault? Father, I don't understand how this could have happened."

"Well, it happened!"

"And it's not my fault!" I snapped at him, before I realized my tone.

I couldn't help it. My father had missed most of my big moments in life, neglected to tell others about me, and now all of a sudden he had the nerve to get mad at me for something that I couldn't control.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about me? Are you ashamed of me?"

"That's enough! Alex, take her back to meet with her house," He ordered.

I shrank back into myself and decided to just not fight him. I followed the Slytherin out of the office and back down the hall. Was my father really angry? I had assumed that he wanted me to carry on the Slytherin bloodline, but that was all over now. I was sure that Alice would be disappointed too and if I had a mother, she would treat me the same way as my father did.

I met back with the rest of the other Gryffindors as they made their way to the common room. I was way too distracted to be in awe and wonder with everyone else, I could barely even listen to Percy, our prefect and Ron's brother, explaining the rules. Walking up to the girl's dormitory was the longest, most painful steps of my life. I instantly knew that I would be judged and taunted.

As I stepped into my room, only to be stared at by the other girls, including Hermione. I shied away from them and proceeded to unpack my things. Just then, Hermione came behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Annalise. I know what it's like to not be accepted. You see, I was born to Muggle parents and most Purebloods frown upon people that are even half-blood."

This wasn't much of a shock to me. Alice wasn't too fond of muggle-borns, but she chose not to show it in the presence of others. I never quite understood the discrimination, after all, weren't we all magic anyway? Why should anyone be treated any differently?

"You just so happen to be the daughter of a Slytherin teacher. I find it quite interesting," a girl said.

"My twin sister was almost in Ravenclaw and we're _identical_! Don't you think we'd be together? It's not the same, but just think of how odd it would have been for us!"said another.

This conversation made me feel a bit better about myself and my new journey at Hogwarts. At least, I had some people to confide in. The other girls introduced themselves as Fay Dunbar, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil and were all nice of enough to not judge me. We spent the rest of that night before bed, unpacking and sharing stories with each other. It was the first time that I could say that I related to anyone my age and it honestly felt good. I was on my way to normalcy.

The next morning, when Hermione and I made it to the Great Hall for breakfast, I was no longer feeling at ease.

"Annalise, you barely touched your breakfast," she said to me, eyeballing my half eaten muffin.

"I'm just nervous, that's all. You know we have my father's class today."

"Is that all? Well, trust me, no one is going to say anything about it. They're probably too afraid to get on your bad side."

We both giggled a little bit before returning back to our breakfast.

"Morning, Harry, morning, Ron," I said to the boys as they sat across from us.

"Morning, Annalise," Harry replied back.

I scrunched up my nose at the sound of my own name.

"Please, call me Anna. Annalise is a bit too formal, don't you think?"

The trio next to me nodded in agreement.

"She should have been in Slytherin, I bet Professor Snape is ashamed of her now," a voice behind me said.

I whipped around to see that the voice came from none other than Draco Malfoy. He shot me a devious smirk before walking off with his goons.

"Ignore him, he's not worth your time."

I shook my head and stood up from the table."

"I think I've had enough," I said.

Hermione shrugged and began to follow me to the hallway.

"You didn't really listen to what he said, did you?"

"Not totally, but last night my father didn't seem thrilled when we talked. He's not the kind to show his true feelings, so for all I know he could be ashamed of me."

Hermione said nothing as we walked upstairs to grab our books. The whispers in the hall had almost ceased to exist which pleased me because the attention didn't need to be on me in that way. Transfiguration had been a breeze, I even got a bit of amusement out of the deal when Harry and Ron had been scolded by McGonagall for being late. But then came the class I was dreading the most.

"Are you ready to do this?" Hermione asked me as we got to the Potions classroom.

"As ready as I can be," I replied before turning the knob and walking in.

Harry and Ron were already there, afraid to be late as they had been for McGonagall's class previously. I nervously took my seat on Hermione's left at one of the tables in the room. I desperately wanted to keep a low profile in this class, mainly because it was my father's and partly because my potions skills were inferior.

"I'm surprised that you still decided to show your face around here, Snape! After being rejected from Slytherin, I thought you would have packed and gone home," Malfoy sneered.

"She wasn't rejected! She was chosen to be in Gryffindor for a reason!" Harry shot back.

I gave Harry a quick whisper of a thank you before glancing at Malfoy, only to see him still deviously smirking at me. Just as I opened my mouth to respond to him, my father comes storming in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death," my father said, or should I now call him Professor Snape in class.

I looked over and saw Malfoy fully enthralled in what was being said. Of course he would be and I was sure that he would be my father's favorite, seeing that he was a Slytherin. My eyes then looked over to where Harry was sitting and observed that he was simply taking notes. I mentally panicked, knowing immediately that my father would take it the wrong way.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."

I knew it. Hermione quickly nudged Harry to get his attention. Harry looked up, completely unaware of the present situation.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Professor Snape asked.

Hermione's hand immediately found it's way into the air, while Harry simply shrugged.

"Hermione, it's a question for Harry! He didn't mean for you to answer it!" I said in a whisper to her, not wanting her to get in trouble.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand once again shoots up, ignoring my previous statement. I sighed in frustration, but said nothing.

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied.

"And what's the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied, defeating.

I felt terrible about the way that my father was treating Harry and I made it a point to have a conversation about it with him later.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"  
"Clearly, Hermione knows, seems a pity not to ask her," Harry shot back.

The class soon erupted in laughter at the girl sitting next to me, who still had her hand raised to answer the questions.

"Silence," my father said before walking up to our table. "Put your hand down, you silly girl," he snapped, causing Hermione to sheepishly put her hand down.

He proceeded to pull up a stool and sit in front of Harry.

"For your information, Potter. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of goat-"

I didn't notice much of what my father said after that as I caught a glimpse of Malfoy's face. He seemed, once again, enthralled in what my father saying. For someone that seemed to admire my father, he sure was proving to be mean to his daughter. And all because I was put into Gryffindor? It made me wonder what kind of family he had. Surely, my father wouldn't see him as a favorite?

"Well, why aren't you all copying this down," I heard my father say.

The entire class, myself included, rushed to take down notes as he returned to his desk in the front of the class.

"And Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken from your house for you classmate's cheek."

My brows furrowed as I frowned at my father's actions. If that was any indication of how the rest of the year would go, I was sure that it would be quite interesting.

* * *

 _ **Hello, Beautifuls! Finally I have finished this chapter! I know that the first two chapters were rough and that's because I was only in 8th grade when I wrote those and I just barely started seriously writing. Anyway, I decided to keep them with just a little bit of improvements to show my growth. I honestly hope that I fall as hard for this story as I have with my True Blood story and I hope that you all love it as well. Certain things will go along with the book, but most will go along with the movies because many fans have fallen so hard for those as well and they give me a great visual for inspiration. (Such as Parvati and Padma being in separate houses, I just don't have the heart to keep twins separated.)**_

 _ **I will see you guys soon for another chapter and Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there! 3**_


	4. Chapter 4: Flying Under My Skin

Chapter Four

A few days had gone by and I still hadn't talked to my father properly. Whenever I tried, he simply waved me off and said he was busy or that I should be focusing on my studies. I tried to not let it bother me, but it did. I couldn't seem to get through to him, yet that didn't stop me from writing to Alice about everything.

As we all sat in the Great Hall working on homework, I couldn't help but notice that Seamus had begun working on a new spell.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water into rum," he said then looking into the cup, shaking his head and then chanting it again.

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked Ron.

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before…"

A loud explosion filled the Great Hall, causing us all to jump and look over at Seamus. The cup had exploded, singeing the boy's hair and eyebrows. I shook my head and gave him a sympathetic look. Surely, that hadn't been the first time something like that had happened.

"Ah! Mail's here!" Ron says.

The hall was then filled with the sound of screeching owls, soaring through the air and dropping packages into the hands of other students. A smile stretched across my face as I saw my owl, Remi, coming towards me with a letter. Ron, Hermione, and I catch our mail at the table while I notice an amazed, yet sheepish Harry. He hadn't gotten any mail and awkwardly asked Ron to borrow a newspaper to make it seem as though he had. A red tint rose on his face as he caught my gaze, I gave him a small sympathetic smile before breaking eye contact.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Dean said.

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something," Hermione said.

The smoke in the clear ball in Neville's hands turned bright red.

"Only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

I chuckled a bit before looking back down at my own mail. I immediately noticed Alice's perfect handwriting on the front of the letter. Hastily, I opened it.

' _Dear Annalise,_

 _I'm sorry that your first year at Hogwarts hasn't started off the way that you wanted it, but I promise that good things will come from it._

 _Being in Gryffindor isn't anything that you should be ashamed of. Sure, it gives some insight as to what traits you carry, but it doesn't define you. Your father will come around, he's just still in a state of shock. I promise that he still loves you. And I love you too. Try not to worry too much._

 _Good Luck,_

 _Alice_ '

I let out a sigh of relief. Alice always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. She was right, my father would come around, he just had to get over his initial shock and accept it. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Harry's voice.

"Hey, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, 'Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day.' Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

We all gave each other looks of confusion but said nothing further on the idea because before we knew it was time to get to our next class, Flying. While most of the other first years were excited for this mandatory lesson. I was indifferent. I had nearly no interest in learning how to fly. I didn't want to be a Quidditch player and I highly doubted that I would have any experiences that required it, but I figured that I would have to suffer through it.

All of us first years met outside and were lined up into to two straight lines with our brooms next to us.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch."

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say :Up!"

We all did as we were instructed.

"Up!" I said, allowing the broom to connect to my open hand.

Hermione looked around and saw Harry and I with our brooms in hand and began to panic.

"Up. Up. Up. Up," she said as the broom wavered by her feet.

I looked over to Malfoy to see that he seemed to have the same luck as Harry and I, causing me to frown a bit. ' _Does everything always go his way?_ ' I thought.

"Now once you've got your broom. Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2…," Madam Hooch said before blowing her whistle.

Neville immediately began to take off. We could all see the panic that spread across his face.

"Neville, what are you doing?" A girl asked, in panic.

"Mr. Longbottom," Madam Hooch called after him.

"We're not supposed to take off yet!" A boy called after him.

Neville had begun to soar far away from ever hearing our calls.

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville was soaring wildly and frantically above us. He screamed at his broom to put him down, but his fear overtook him. Madam Hooch took out her wand to stop him, but he flew over our heads once again.

"Help!" He screamed in terror.

He zoomed past a statue of a man with a sharp spear in hand. I covered my face afraid of what would happened next, but sighed in relief when his cloak caught on it. That was short lived as soon as his cloak began to rip and he falls. Neville's cloak quickly catches onto a torch below it, but then fails him as he slips out of it and onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Neville!" I call out, running towards him with the others.

"Everyone out of the way! Come on, get up," Madam Hooch says, causing our group to scatter. "

Neville moans in pain as she helps him up.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get. Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

I had noticed Malfoy pick up Neville's Remembrall. My stomach began to do flips, as I knew that the upcoming situation couldn't go well.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass," Malfoy said, laughing.

My face contorted into a look of anger which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. She grabbed my arm to calm me, which I didn't think was needed. I wasn't one to lose my temper nor did I have the courage to say anything to Draco Malfoy.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said, stepping up behind him.

Malfoy turned around with a loom of disgust on his face.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

Malfoy stood on the edge of his broom and began to glide off. Clearly, he had done his flying lessons before going to Hogwarts.

"What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?" He calls above us in the air.

A determined Harry gets ready to mount his broom and go after the greasy blonde.

"Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly," Hermione pleaded.

"She has a point, Harry, and-" I tried to say before I was cut off by the sound of Harry's broom speeding away.

"What an idiot," Hermione spoke up again.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" I heard Harry say to Malfoy.

"Is that so?"

Harry sped up to reach him, but Malfoy was faster, spinning around his broom in a 360°.

"Have it your way, then!" He shouted as he threw the Remembrall into the air.

Harry makes a beeline for the ball and just as I'm about to cover my face once more so I wouldn't see him hit a large window, he catches the ball and flies back towards us.

"He caught it!" I shouted at Hermione.

She was just as in shock as I was. We all began to cheer and run up to him.

"Good job, Harry!"

"That was wicked, Harry!"

The praises for Harry continued as I saw Malfoy and his goons scowl.

"Harry Potter? Follow me," a voice said.

We turned around, seeing Professor McGonagall. Harry gave us a look of dread before following her. Ron, Hermione, and I began become fearful of what would happen next.

"Serves him right! I hope he's kicked out. My father says people like him don't deserve to study magic."

"People like who, Malfoy?"

Before I could stop myself, I had already said it. I hadn't expected to have this face off with him then or ever, but I guess that it had to happen.

"Did you say something, Snape? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your father's shame."

"You're a coward, Malfoy! You pick on others that _you_ think are inferior to you just to hide how pathetic you really are?" I snapped.

"Oh, really? At least I'm not so pathetic that my father didn't tell anyone about me," he said, smirking at me smugly.

"Come on, Anna. He's not worth it," Ron said, leading me away.

While that struck a nerve in me, I dropped the subject and vowed that that would be the first and last time that I allowed Draco Malfoy to get under my skin.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading this chapter! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update and that this particular book is kinda slow. I'm sure that most of you are waiting/wanting to get to the parts where they're a bit older. I'm sorry, but that will have to wait. Everyone knows that the first Harry Potter novel was very critical to character development and I can't just simply skip it.**_

 _ **But don't worry, things get very interesting in the parts and books to come.**_

 _ **I love you guys and thank you, again, so much for reading! Until next time!**_


End file.
